royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter Charming/Chapter 3 Gallery
This is the Gallery page for Dexter Charming as she appears in Chapter 3 webisodes. Please add images of Dexter to the relevant webisodes section below. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/The Beginning Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Chapter 1 Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Chapter 2 Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Thronecoming Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Spring Unsprung Gallery. *Click here to see Dexter Charming/Dragon Games Gallery. Ginger In The BreadHOUSE Unhappy Boy Students - GITBH.png Jack and Students - GITBH.png Happy Ginger and Raven - GITBH.png Ginger and Students - GITBH.png Students and Cupcakes - GITBH.png Students at the cupcake cart - GITBH.png S3E1 - dex daring ash tulip ice delicious.jpg S3E1 - dex daring ash tulip ice tasting.jpg S3E1 - Daring Dex Hunter Humph Gus panicing.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic Show time - AFF.png Students laughing - AFF.png Catwalk - AFF.png Chosen With Care Raven cupid and dexter - CWC.png Raven - CWC.png Cupid and Dexter - CWC.png Just Sweet The hall - JS.png Daring and Dexter - JS.png Girl Trouble - Just Sweet.png Daring Dexter Backgrounder - JS.png Daring, Dexter - JS.png Dexter Daring - JS.png Dexter Daring Raven - JS.png Dexter, Daring, Backgrounders - JS.png Date Night Dexter and Raven - DN.png Raven using her powers - Date Night.png The Multi-Hex - DN.png Raven with her flowers - DN.png Raven Confessing - DN.png Dexter knocking on Raven's head - DN.png Dexter and Raven watching the film - DN.png Dexter and Raven sitting in the Theater - DN.png Dexter - DN.png Raven's side of the dorm - DN.png Raven's powers - DN.png Inside the Multi-Hex - DN.png Date Night - Holding hands.jpg Date Night - Raven nothing to be nervous about.jpg Date Night - Shocked Dex.jpg Date Night - Dex Raven spelled oh no.jpg Date Night - Dex Raven near losing it.jpg Date Night - Raven maybe we should sit down.jpg Date Night - Inside multihex 2.jpg Date Night - Sorry that youre sorry.jpg Date Night - Raven, Dex, Apple.jpg Date Night - Wilting flowers.jpg Driving Me Cuckoo Students waiting in Baba Yaga's office - DMC.png Hunter, Apple, Cedar, Raven and Dexter - DMC.png Students in Baba Yaga's Office - DMC.png How the Office Steers - DMC.png Dexter, Baba Yaga, Apple - DMC.png Cedar and Dexter bumped around - DMC.png Cedar and Dexter being bumped around - DMC.png Faybelle's Choice Dexter, Poppy, Faybelle, Blondie - FC.png Crashed Hut - FC.png Students in Dark Forest - FC.png Running to The Forest Fest - FC.png Hunter finding Ashlynn - FC.png The Legacy Orchard Students gather - TLO.png Headmatsers and Students climing to the Ochared - TLO.png Dexter, Giles and Dchess - TLO.png Fairest on Ice 1212.jpg Croquet-Tastrophe Croquet-tastrophe - sleeping holly sparrow dex kitty.jpg Croquet-tastrophe - raven dex briar duchess kitty cedar humphrey.jpg Croquet-tastrophe - gathered on dawn.jpg Rosabella and The Beasts Rosabella and the beasts - cerise pose.jpg Tri-Castle-On TriCastleOn - audience apple raven cedar.jpg TriCastleOn - audience apple cheer.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Chapter 3 Galleries Category:Chapter 3 Pages Category:Dexter Charming Pages